Gift
by Tania-R
Summary: Teyla visits John's room in the middle of the night to leave him a gift she has made for his birthday. She only hopes that he is not awake. Sheyla


This is a story I wrote some time ago and forgot to post it so here it is.

This is taking place during the first two seasons. (this has no relation to the episode with the same name)

* * *

**Pairing**: Sheyla

_**GIFT**_

Teyla walked back and forth, thinking of an excuse to tell him why she was at his door. It was late and Atlantis was glowing with the few lights that were switched on during the night. It was a warm summer's night. Not the hot, sticky wet kind but just warm with a cool breeze that swept through the corridors. She could hear the ocean waves out side softly hitting against the giant city. Everything outside of her felt comfortable. She was wearing a white cotton top and ¾ pants they felt comfortable against her skin. Her hair was tide up and she could feel the cool air on the back of her neck and exposed arms. Yes very comfortable. But on the inside she was all a tangled mess. Her throat felt constricted, she was excited and so scared at the same time. It was John's birthday tomorrow. She wouldn't be here the next day because she was to leave for a mission with Ronon very early in the morning. She would be gone all day so she wanted to give him his present now. She had made him an Athosian friendship bracelet. It was made out of brown leather and interwoven together from 6 single straps. She did it herself and was very proud of her craft. She desperately wanted to give this to him but was scared to enter his room. He may not like her entering his room at this time of night. She understood that personal quarter's was just that, personal. She should have asked him earlier if it would be ok if she could drop by, but then it would have lead to the uncomfortable question as to why? He would ask her why and then she would have had to lie. She didn't want to tell him that she had made him a present in front of everyone.

She tethered on the spot she lifted her hand to the consol to open the door and quickly dropped her arm again. Maybe she should knock….. Oh, but what if he is asleep? Knocking would make him have to get up. She really didn't want to face him but then again she wanted to give him the gift. Teyla was getting angry with herself.

Dear god she wasn't going in there to secretly pierce the man's ear or something. All she wanted to do was give him a present and if he didn't like her being in his room, well, then, she would leave and that would be that she knew that John was professional enough not to give it another thought so it wouldn't effect their work relationship.

Oh she would just walk in there leave it on the table and walk out again. There was a little card attached to the bracelet by string so he would know it was from her. She relaxed a little bit. Good this was good, it worked perfectly for her she would leave him the present he would know it was from her and she wouldn't have any contact with him until the day after next and if John didn't like it he wouldn't say anything.. And she would be away all day tomorrow so there wouldn't be any uncomfortable glances or anything like that. Good, good.

She took in a deep breath, raised her hand to the consol. The door swished open. She walked in quickly so the door would shut behind her. She was afraid the light would wake him. He was in bed. His back was turned. She breathed a sigh of relief she tipped toed over to the little brown table and placed the bracelet carefully on top of it. She smiled to herself. This was great everything was working out like she planed she turned quickly to leave. She took quick steps towards the door.

"Hello Teyla." In that moment Teyla's well conceived plan was shot to hell. He was awake.

She had her back turned to him. She closed her eyes muttered something under her breath and turned around. There he was sitting up in bed giving her the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Oh John I am so sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to…" Her throat constricted.

"Teyla it's ok, I don't mind," he said gently "you are always welcome in my room. Are you alright?" He asked he was moving to get up out of his bed.

"Oh John, no, please, don't get up I'll leave."

"Why?" He asked baffled by her response. He pulled the blanket back with one tug and got to his feet.

"You just got here."

Teyla watched as he walked towards her. He was wearing loose long black pants and a white top.

"You said you wanted to do something?" He smiled at her again.

His voice softened. "What was it?"

She glanced at the little table, and then looked back at him again. He was staring intently at her now.

Teyla felt very uncomfortable. "I should go." She mumbled and turned towards the door."

"Teyla wait." He said gently grabbing her arm.

"Why are you here?"

She looked at him again there was supreme kindness in his eyes even though she could tell he was confused. She breathed a deep sigh and decided to get the embarrassment over with.

"Oh John." she sighed.

"Oh Teyla" he mocked back.

"I know it's your birthday tomorrow so I made you a gift." She sounded so defeated she walked to the table and picked it up. She turned around and looked at him. She held the bracelet out to him.

"I made this for you she said quietly." She looked down not wanting to look at him.

She felt John covering her hand and the bracelet with his own hand she looked up to find him bringing her closer to his body she felt his arm wrap around her waste and pulled her into the biggest bear hug she ever had.

"Thank you Teyla." he whispered. She felt him nuzzle her neck. It jolted her senses and reactively she stepped back.

John let her go quickly. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"No, no," Teyla said quickly. "That's ok."

John looked down at the present, he was a bit unsure of what to do next. He twiddled with the bracelet as his face slowly went red.

Teyla gazed at him and a small smile came to her face. Why was she so worried? This was her wonderful friend John Sheppard. Ironically his uneasiness of his actions made Teyla's embarrassment fade away.

It was getting late and she needed to get some sleep.

John felt Teyla's hand on the side of his face and quickly looked up into her eyes.

"Happy Birthday my dear friend," She whispered to him.

John watched wide eyed as she stood on the tips of her toes and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

She turned around to leave.

"Wait Teyla," She heard the deep voice of John.

He placed her gift delicately on the table.

He took both of her hands in his and gazed at her tenderly.

"Thank you, darling." His words felt like caresses.

This time she willingly stepped into his embrace when he pulled her in.

He enveloped her gently against his chest. His hand reached up her back to her shoulders and head and pulled her in for a kiss.

He gently kissed her lips once then twice, his lips turned to the side of her jaw and gently prodded down the side of her neck at the base of her neck and collar bone he prolonged the kiss and massaged deeper with his lips. Teyla's eyes closed and her head tilted back on its own.

She placed a hand on the back of his head as he continued to kiss her.

After a few moments Teyla gently pushed him back, afraid that it would leave a mark. Her singlet top would not cover it and she didn't want Ronon noticing anything on their mission the next day.

It pained her to do it. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms the whole night, but she knew that was not to be.

John held on to her hand until it was out of reach. He watched as she slowly walked towards the door. It swished open and then she was gone.

No matter. He thought in the dark. She would be back. And then it would be him paying her a visit in her room.

He smiled at the thought. He reached over to the bracelet, detached the card and slipped it onto his wrist.

Fin.


End file.
